Wonderland
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: The muffins command you to read this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's corner: Welcome to my new story. I won't explain much, the story will unfold in later chapters. **_

_**Fanfiction killed the format...I finally have OpenOffice and fanfiction killed the format.**_

**_--_**

I, Zexion, do hereby promise that everything in this account will be purely truthful and as objective as it can possibly be. I will maintain this vow to the utmost best of my ability.

The reason I have come to write this is that I have seen a most wonderful place and must record what I have seen and how it effects my daily activities.

Keeping this account as opinionless as possible will prove to be difficult, but, for the sake of research, I must. Human emotions are hampering and useless in the realms of science and experimentation. I have been taught that this is so.

These accounts will be written in daily reports. Each entry will begin with "Report #". The "#" will signify which report it is. I will not be including dates or "Dear Diary/Journal", as this is not some girly-girl's diary. Reports are scientific, wheres diaries are simply emotion dumps. And this is science in it's purest form.

The events will be written in chronological order, as they will be penned soon after their occurrence. The entries will, hopefully, be daily. But this is doubtful. If nothing significant occurs, then, most likely, there will be no entry.

I, the Undersigned, do hereby vow to abide by these rules.

_Zexion_

P.S: The entries will be written in less formal language. If I can help it.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as possible to the bus in the morning, just as I would any other day. I plopped myself down in a place that can neither be called the front nor the back. This ritual had been somewhat disturbed by the summertime. Today was the first Monday of the school year.

Alice sat in her usual seat, right next to me. She seemed to be talking to someone. That was unusual. She usually looked up at the sky through her window contained in her own world. But, at that particular moment, she was chatting animatedly with the occupant of the seat behind her with her knees on the seat, elbows bent over the back and head resting against the window.

"Who're you talking to?" This wasn't like Alice. I had to wonder who'd gotten her to talk. I peeked over the seat, catching a flash of a dingy, greasy, messy mop of gray hair. My eyes narrowed. I snatched her wrist in vain, attempting to turn her around. "We don't talk to _him_."

"What's so bad about Riku, Zexion?" Alice rolled her eyes following it up with a dirty look and then folded her arms tightly across her chest. The bus burst into motion and I heard her mutter. "He's not so bad, not at all."

"You think that," was my sharp reply. I don't like that kid. Especially not after that stunt he pulled a couple of years ago. I hope he doesn't want to drag Alice into anything. She's the closest thing I've got to a friend. Closest I've ever had. And she's not too bad, either. Just a bit too prim and a bit too dreamy.

"You should try talking to him..." Alice muttered something along the lines of this as she slipped back into a world that seemed to occupy a fixed space somewhere above the telephone wires. She's so lucky and she doesn't even know it. She's got a wonderful hideaway inside that little blonde head of hers that just takes a second to travel to. Those dream-glazed eyes...I wish they were mine. I'm caught in this world. I hate it. Maybe it's time to open the door again.

School was just that...school. Nothing in the slightest has changed. Same six or seven subjects with a meal time shoved somewhere in between and then we all leave. I grew bored of school once this revelation found its way to my head. How boring this life is! ...But it has another side. Another side entirely.

I walked down a low, dark hall. It ended abruptly. Three pedestals were placed before me. A voice smashed against me as I touched each object in turn. I chose the item that spoke of its user receiving a great wisdom with it. The room melted away in a flurry of black wind.

Walking shadows barred my path. The senselessness of a dream state is never to be questioned. I smashed anyone in the way of a goal I know not now. When I'm awake...It's one of those things that slips like the sand at my "uncle's" house by the sea shore. I wish I could remember it all.

The new room was a dark cylinder with stairs that spiraled down into endless darkness. The stairs, though, radiated a white light that kept me from stumbling in the thick shadows.

The gray fog of silence clouded the steps. Footsteps red like a beating heart stained the white steps.

I grew suspicious. Too many footsteps littered the tight spiral. Was someone behind me? I turned around. A girl, who looked remarkably like Alice, looked at me. Ebony clung to her hair. Pallor made her face glow from with in its black frame. Her eyes are too major a melody for this world. Like a blue jay's song. Her eyes made me think of Alice. Darkness crawls up her dress which puffs up and appears to be decorated with frills a tone too close to blood for comfort. A ribbon of the same note chokes her neck, but it doesn't hurt her.

She continued to look at me with her blue jay song eyes.

"Hello." Her words dropped from her lips. An eerie smile graced them shortly afterward. I turned around, continuing on my way. I trusted her, if only for her resemblance to me friend. She tailed me down the steps, which dissolved suddenly and left me alone in a world of suffocating white. Then, I woke up. And here I am. In my secret lair in the library.

I wish I could tell Alice, but she wouldn't understand. She has her own little dream world and wouldn't think the way I found mine was right. She'd never understand.

The day continued on, dull as ever....


End file.
